An enterprise can receive various types of information, including customer reviews, sales information, system performance measurements, and so forth. Customer reviews can be submitted online at third-party sites (e.g. web survey sites or social networking sites such as FACEBOOK®, and TWITTER®). Alternatively, reviews can be received directly by an enterprise. Other types of information can be received from other sources. There can potentially be a relatively large number of data records containing various types of information, which can make meaningful analysis of such data difficult and time-consuming.